Various global or local communication networks (the Internet, the World Wide Web, local area networks and the like) offer a user a vast amount of information. The information includes a multitude of contextual topics, such as but not limited to, news and current affairs, maps, company information, financial information and resources, traffic information, games and entertainment related information. Users use a variety of client devices (desktop, laptop, notebook, smartphone, tablets and the like) to have access to rich content (like images, audio, video, animation, and other multimedia content from such networks).
The volume of available information through various Internet resources has grown exponentially in the past couple of years. Several solutions have been developed in order to allow a typical user to find the information that the user is looking for. One example of such a solution is a search engine. Examples of the search engines include GOOGLE™ search engine, YANDEX™ search engine, YAHOO!™ search engine and the like. The user can access the search engine interface and submit a search query associated with the information that the user is desirous of locating on the Internet. In response to the search query, the search engine provides a ranked list of search results. The ranked list of search results is generated based on various ranking algorithms employed by the particular search engine that is being used by the user performing the search. The overall goal of such ranking algorithms is to present the most relevant search results at the top of the ranked list, while less relevant search results would be positioned on less prominent positions of the ranked list of search results (with the least relevant search results being located towards the bottom of the ranked list of search results).
The search engines typically provide a good search tool for a search query that the user knows apriori that she/he wants to search. In other words, if the user is interested in obtaining information about the most popular destinations in Italy (i.e. a known search topic), the user could submit a search query: “The most popular destinations in Italy?” The search engine will then present a ranked list of Internet resources that are potentially relevant to the search query. The user can then browse the ranked list of search results in order to obtain information she/he is interested in as it related to places to visit in Italy. If the user, for whatever reason, is not satisfied with the uncovered search results, the user can re-run the search, for example, with a more focused search query, such as “The most popular destinations in Italy in the summer?”, “The most popular destinations in the South of Italy?”, “The most popular destinations for a romantic getaway in Italy?”.
There is another approach that has been proposed for allowing the user to discover content and, more precisely, to allow for discovering and/or recommending content that the user may not be expressly interested in searching for. In a sense, such systems recommend content to the user without an express search request based on explicit or implicit interests of the user.
An example of such a system is a FLIPBOARD recommending system, which system aggregates and recommends content from various social networks. The FLIPBOARD recommending system presents the uncovered content in a “magazine style” format, where the user can “flip” through the pages with the recommended/aggregated content. The recommending system collects content from social media and other websites, presents it in magazine format, and allows users to “flip” through their social-networking feeds and feeds from websites that have partnered with the company, effectively “recommending” content to the user even though the user may not have expressly expressed her/his desire in the particular content.
In order to generate the ranked search results in a search engine system or a list of recommended resources in a typical recommending system, the respective system utilizes a machine learning algorithm to select search results and/or recommended content. There are several machine learning algorithms known in the art and utilized by search engines and/or recommendation systems. As is known, a typical machine learning algorithm is first “trained” using a training set (whether marked or unmarked) to generate a machine learning algorithm formula, which is then applied to determine at run time an output based on the system inputs.